dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Dunwall Tower
'''Dunwall Tower' is the principal residence of the ruling family of Dunwall. It is the location of the missions Returning Home and Return to the Tower in Dishonored and the prologue of The Knife of Dunwall. It is also part of the first and last missions of Dishonored 2. History Built long before the rule of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, Dunwall Tower has been the principal seat of power in Gristol and the Empire of the Isles for over a century. In that time it has been home to various dynasties and royal families who have each added to the structure in some fashion.The Tower of Dunwall The Tower has also survived many destructive events, including "numerous wars, several large-scale fires and the collapse and rebuilding of the northern wing." During the Morley Insurrection, Dunwall Tower was targeted by rebels using the Dunwall Sewers to infiltrate the city, resulting in several assassination attempts.The Sewers Beneath Dunwall The Tower was subsequently fortified, and the Royal Protector position was created. During the rule of Emperor Euhorn Kaldwin, the Tower grounds were open to the public during daylight hours, allowing the civilian population access to the area. Such traffic was restricted during the reign of Jessamine Kaldwin on the insistence of Royal Spymaster Hiram Burrows, but street access still remained open.Field Survey Notes: the Royal Spy Architecture The center of imperial governance, Dunwall Tower is situated on a cliff overlooking the Wrenhaven River, directly across from the Old Port District and adjacent to the Estate District. It is connected by drawbridge to Coldridge Prison, and river access is maintained via water lock. The tower grounds are constructed on a steep cliff side and divided into several levels, stretching from the base of the water lock to the front steps of the tower. The area features gardens and a gazebo overlooking the river, an open courtyard in front of the tower where a coach is parked, and a moat. The interior of the structure is spacious and extravagant; the first floor features a large foyer leading to a library, dining room, and small chapel with the Seven Strictures inscribed on the walls. Adjacent to the foyer are a storage room and a room with a pool connected to the moat. Side hallways allow servants and guards access to the main portions of the tower, connecting to the guards' quarters and kitchens. These surrounding hallways also grant access to the dungeon, and small, dark and dank room which is home to Morris Sullivan, the Royal Interrogator. The second floor features the living quarters of the ruling family, including the royal apartments, a music room, a study or lounge, spare bedrooms, storage, a reading room, and access to a walkway overlooking the first-floor shrine. The floor also features a secret room utilized by the Empress, where an audiograph recorded by her and a letter can be found. Alterations Under Burrows Following the assassination of the Empress, the tower is heavily fortified on the order of Hiram Burrows. The exterior is covered in metallic casing, a moat surrounds the building, and a watchtower has been installed near the front gate. Street access has been sealed off, with barriers erected around the structure and all traffic relegated to the water lock.Official Decree In addition, a safe room is constructed on the roof of the tower, which contains living space, a wall of light, and Burrows' war room. A statue of the Lord Regent has also been installed in the central courtyard. Sokolov technologies are deployed throughout the tower and grounds. A combination of guards, Overseers and tallboys constantly patrol the tower. A broadcasting center is present in one wing of the structure to transmit Regency propaganda over Dunwall's speaker system. A special television apparatus is also present in the foyer, allowing Burrows to communicate with his guards from his safe room. Alterations Under Emily Kaldwin During the first 15 years of reign of Empress Emily Kaldwin, the fortifications the Lord Regent added to the Tower were all removed, and the gate to the neighboring Tower District was opened once again. The broadcast tower left space for a modern elevator, powered underneath from a new security room which was once the Royal Interrogator's chambers. Burrows' safehouse atop the palace was renovated to contain the throne room. Its library was moved to a room on the first floor, and the back was rebuilt as part of the Royal Chambers. Emily had also installed a special lock by Sokolov to connect her bedchamber to a forgotten room she discovered in her youth,Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 25 and had it opened on her own mother's own secret chamber. Trivia *The tower is heavily based on the and . *Dunwall Tower was named White Hall early during development.Early concept art of Dunwall *The television communicator at the palace's entrance is a refraction lens invented by Anton Sokolov, which can show images but not capture them. *Dunwall Tower is located on Barrowe Street. *The leader of the Empire is given a master key that opens every door at Dunwall Tower.Dishonored: The Corroded Man *In Returning Home, if Corvo manages to access areas of the mission he is not supposed to be able to reach, the guards there will rudely tell him to move along, while the guards in areas he is supposed to access will politely welcome him home. *In the mission Returning Home, the sealed door in the waterlock has a sign above it reading "No inmates beyond this point". This sign is not there in the mission Return to the tower. *Dunwall Tower has had more appearances than any other location in the series (ignoring hub areas such as the Hound Pits Pub, the Dreadful Wale, and the Void), appearing in Returning Home, Return To The Tower, Prologue (Knife Of Dunwall), A Long Day In Dunwall, and Death To The Empress. *Dunwall Tower has been referred to as "The White Tower" by Dishonored 2 Developers: Ludo PiardLudo Piard The White Tower and Erik BakkerErik Bakker The White Tower. Gallery Concept 2 concept art dunwall tower.png|Concept art. 2 concept art dunwall tower2.png|Dunwall Tower concept art. concept art dunwall tower c2.png|Concept art of a fortified Dunwall Tower. dunwall tower corridor concept.png|Concept art of a hallway in Dunwall Tower. corridor concept.png|Concept art of the interior of Dunwall Tower. Promo pic blink dunwall tower.jpg|Promotional image of Corvo inside Dunwall Tower. Dunwall tower guard red watchtower.jpg|Promotional image of the Dunwall Tower courtyard. ''Dishonored'' Wrenhaven river panorama.png|A panorama showing Dunwall Tower on the Wrenhaven River. Dunwall Tower Dishonored.png|The waterlock and Dunwall Tower, viewed from a whaling trawler. Credits waterlock ship2.png|The waterlock from the Wrenhaven River. Dunwall Tower.jpg|Dunwall Tower from afar. 1 returning home07.png|The boat rises as the waterlock is flooded. dtower01.png|View after arriving from the waterlock. 1 returning home.png|The waterlock. Dunwall tower high res.jpg|View of Dunwall Tower from the waterlock. screens01 dunwall tower.png|Dunwall Tower. dunwalltowerfrontview.png|Dunwall Tower from the front. dunwall tower102.png|Dunwall Tower and courtyard. dunwall tower103.png|Dunwall Tower exterior. Coach9.png|A coach parked in the courtyard. dunwallstairway.jpg|A stairway to a lower plaza in the Dunwall Tower courtyard. 1 returning home04.png|Lower level outside Dunwall Tower. 1 returning home06.png|Area beside the waterlock. Kaldwin banner gazebo.png|The Kaldwin banner. Jessamineemilywaiting.jpg|The gazebo in the Dunwall Tower courtyard. Gazebo Dunwall Tower.png|Gazebo. Dunwall tower courtyard.png|Dunwall Tower front courtyard. 1 returning home05.png|One of the unique trees found at Dunwall Tower. dunwall tower back.png|Area behind Dunwall Tower. door to coldridge.png|Door leading to Coldridge Prison. PrisonEntrance.png|The door leading to Coldridge Prison from the fortified Dunwall Tower. Cell View.png|View of a fortified Dunwall Tower from Corvo's prison cell. Dunwall Tower from the prison entrance.jpg|View of Dunwall Tower from Coldridge. Dunwall Closeup.png|Dunwall Tower and Coldridge Prison from afar. Return to the Tower.jpg|Dunwall Tower at night. waterlock 1.jpg|The waterlock. 07 arc pylon waterlock.png|A room off the waterlock. 07 waterlock.png|The waterlock from above. 07 waterlock3.png|The waterlock behind a wall of light. 07 waterlock2.png|The fortified waterlock. Dunwalltowernight.jpg|Dunwall Tower at night, after its fortification. 07 dunwall tower.png|Dunwall Tower at night. 07 jessamine grave.png|Jessamine's memorium in the gazebo. 07 statue.png|Statue of the Lord Regent. Dunwall tower exterior 1.jpg|Tower yard after the fortification. waterworksroom 1.jpg|Waterworks room. 07 water works.png|Waterworks room alternate view. Dunwall Tower Foyer.png|The foyer of Dunwall Tower. dunwalltower foyer ceiling 1.jpg|Foyer alternate view. dunwalltower screen off 1.jpg|Communication screen. dunwalltower storage 1.jpg|Storage. 07 dining room.png|The dining room. 07 hallway3.png|Red upper floor hallway. high res dunwall tower red hall.png|Red hallway, alternate view. 07 hallway.png|Green upper floor hallway. 0 toby office.png|General Tobias's quarters. 07 piano room.png|The music room. 07 library.png|The library outside the royal chambers. Burrows room 1.jpg|The royal quarters. Overseer chant.png|An Overseer recites the Overseer Chant in Dunwall Tower. Overseer dunwall tower wallpaper.jpg|An Overseer in Dunwall Tower. Dunwall tower hallway.png|A room with a rat light in Dunwall Tower. 07 hallway outside servants area.png|Hallway in the servants' area. 07 servants area.png|The servants' dining area. 07 guard bunks.png|Bunk beds in the servants' area. 07 servants.png|Servants in the kitchen. 07 basement.png|The basement. 07 safe room.png|The safe room. 07 safe room2.png|The war room. Screens05 map.png|A map of Dunwall Tower, found in Daud's hideout. Dunwall Tower Emcrop2.png|Emily's drawing of Dunwall Tower. Dunwall tower map.png|Map of the inside of Dunwall tower. ''Dishonored 2'' A Long Day in Dunwall (1).jpg|Royal Chamber (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (11).jpg|Royal Chamber (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (2).jpg|Royal Chamber (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (13).jpg|Royal Chamber (Death to the Empress). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (14).jpg|Royal Chamber (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (7).jpg|Hallway in the royal chamber (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (12).jpg|Hallway in the royal chamber (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (8).jpg|Bathroom of the royal chamber (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (10).jpg|Bathroom of the royal chamber (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (9).jpg|Closet of the royal chamber (A Long Day in Dunwall). A Long Day in Dunwall (10).jpg|Library of the royal chamber (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (8).jpg|Library of the royal chamber (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (11).jpg|Office where you begin (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (9).jpg|Office where you begin (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (13).jpg|Waiting room behind the throne room (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (7).jpg|Waiting room behind the throne room (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (18).jpg|Waiting room behind the throne room (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (3).jpg|Waiting room behind the throne room (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (14).jpg|Stairs outside the royal chamber (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (6).jpg|Stairs outside the royal chamber (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (15).jpg|Stairs outside the royal chamber (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (5).jpg|Stairs outside the royal chamber (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (16).jpg|Stairs outside the royal chamber (A Long Day in Dunwall). A Long Day in Dunwall (17).jpg|Stairs outside the royal chamber (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (4).jpg|Stairs outside the royal chamber (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (19).jpg|Throne Room (A Long Day in Dunwall). A Long Day in Dunwall (20).jpg|Throne Room (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (1).jpg|Throne Room (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (23).jpg|Throne Room (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (2).jpg|Throne Room (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (22).jpg|Throne Room when playing as Corvo Attano (A Long Day in Dunwall). A Long Day in Dunwall (24).jpg|Safe Room (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (15).jpg|Safe Room (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (28).jpg|Safe Room (A Long Day in Dunwall). A Long Day in Dunwall (25).jpg|Safe Room (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (19).jpg|Safe Room (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (26).jpg|Safe Room (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (20).jpg|Safe Room (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (27).jpg|Safe Room (A Long Day in Dunwall). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (21).jpg|Safe Room, if Ramsey is killed in the first mission (Death to the Empress). Dunwall Tower In Death to the Empress (18).jpg|Safe Room (Death to the Empress). A Long Day in Dunwall (3).jpg|Outside the Imperial Safe Room (A Long Day in Dunwall). Speaker in Death to the Empress.jpg|Outside the Imperial Safe Room (Death to the Empress). Dunwall Tower (5).jpg|Dunwall Tower courtyard as seen in Dishonored 2. Dunwall Tower (10).jpg|View over the waterlock and the gazebo as seen in Dishonored 2. Dunwall Tower (7).jpg|The waterlock in Dishonored 2. Dunwall Tower (9).jpg|The gazebo and Dunwall Tower as seen in Dishonored 2. Dunwall Tower (4).jpg|The gazebo, alternate view. Dunwall Tower (6).jpg|Jessamine's tombstone with a graffiti added by Delilah Copperspoon. Dunwall Tower (2).jpg|The passage to Jessamine's secret room as seen in Dishonored 2. Dunwall Tower Map.jpg|A map of the interior of Dunwall Tower in Dishonored 2 (A Long Day in Dunwall). DUNWALL TOWER INTERIOR.jpg|A map of the Dunwall Tower interior in Dishonored 2 (Death to the Empress). References es:Dunwall Tower ru:Башня Дануолла pl:Dunwall Tower it:Dunwall Tower zh:顿沃塔 Category:Dishonored Locations Category:The Knife of Dunwall Locations Category:The Corroded Man Locations Category:Dishonored 2 Locations Category:Buildings Category:Comics Locations